Alone
by Purple Duskywing
Summary: The sudden loss of their parents was more then either princess could bear. One sister is isolated and keeping an icy secret, while the other is in desperate need of comfort following the tragedy. With the rift between them growing bigger every day, it is unclear if they can be there for one another.
1. Part One

**Hello! Thanks for clicking the title! This is a sad, tragic tale about the rift forming between the two sisters after the sudden loss of their parents. I've undertaken the task of re-posting some of my old works, but this story I couldn't find a copy of. So I just re-wrote the whole thing and now it's much better. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Alone: A Frozen Fic

Part One

A simple thing like going downstairs for dinner couldn't be that hard, right? Elsa often asked herself this question whenever she had to face the task. It was a daily ritual that nearly drove her into paranoia.

She tried not to pace around in her bedroom, focusing on the mundane, routine chore of pinning up her hair. She tried to take meals in her quarters whenever possible, but her parents always insisted she join them and Anna for at least one meal a day. Today, dinner was to be taken outside on the veranda, overlooking the sunny gardens. It was a glorious summer day and taking a meal outside would be very nice, but she still didn't want to go.

Elsa wasn't looking forward to it whatsoever. How was she to get out of this one? There was one time when she pretended to be ill in an attempt to avoid dinner. The servants could always sneak a meal up to her later—but Papa had seen through the ruse right away.

"It'll be alright this time. Not like last week when I frosted my knife and fork…or that time when I froze my bowl of soup. I should've been wearing thicker gloves..." Elsa picked out a fresh pair once she'd finished with her hair. Checking herself in the mirror, she now looked perfectly put-together, albeit a little stiff and confined in the long-sleeved, gloved-hands outfit. She was ready for anything.

Besides, she couldn't very well back out of dinner with the family tonight. Her parents had hinted about some exciting news they wanted to share and planned to tell both her and Anna at the same time. Elsa sighed—mealtimes were basically the only times she ever saw her sister.

Anna was always so happy, eager to chat and strike up a conversation. Sitting at the same table was the perfect opportunity for it. Sometimes Elsa forgot about the dangers of becoming close again and relaxed, finally happy to talk to her. But whenever Anna suggested something like going to an event in town, or taking a walk through the gardens together, Elsa declined. Such a thing was too risky. If her emotions became too strong, the gloves wouldn't do as great a job at concealing her powers. There was no telling what accident might occur! So she made up some excuse to get out of it.

As Elsa walked down the corridor, she prayed Anna wouldn't ask to spend time together. There were only so many excuses she could conjure up.

"Whatever this news Mama and Papa have should distract her," Elsa smoothed the skirts of her dress upon reaching the top of the staircase. She took a deep breath to calm down, always nervous when she had to leave the safety of her room. "Here it goes…and no frosting the silverware this time."

Elsa nodded to a few servants she passed, acting as normal as possible and moving quickly. This was always a time of day she dreaded. Best to get it over with.

…

For Anna, dinnertime was an important daily event. Whenever Elsa joined them was a prime time to talk and try to reconnect. She had long ago given up knocking on her door. During a meal, it was sure to be easier without a wall between them.

The royal family was seated at a lovely table set up on the veranda. The castle gardens spread out all around, in full bloom and adding a sweet, summery atmosphere to the dinner scene. The evening sun streamed all around cheerfully, matching Anna's mood. She was all smiles, chatting away while they ate.

Mama and Papa were laughing at tales of Anna's daily antics—today she had apparently performed quite the stunt while horseback riding.

"So long as you don't do anything too dangerous," the Queen warned gently. "I don't want you getting hurt, Anna."

"Don't worry, Mama," Anna took a bite of a bread roll. "I'm paying close attention to the instructor's instructions—er, _advice._ Most of the time, anyway. So, Elsa—"

The elder princess had been nibbling at her salad, looking at the table's centerpiece bouquet to avoid eye contact. She sat up even straighter, tense with attention, already sensing what Anna was about to ask.

"We're riding out to the north beach along the fjord tomorrow. Why don't you come with us? I know you haven't had as many lessons with the horses as me, but I'm pretty good. I can give you some pointers. It'll be fun!"

That actually _did_ sound like fun, but absolutely out of the question. A day trip like that would be hours long. There was no telling what her powers would do out near the open water. Ice tended to form when she least expected it when she became too happy. As per routine, she made up an excuse. "…I've got my studies to catch up on." Elsa went on eating, focusing on her plate and not the look of disappointment on Anna's face. She hurriedly changed the subject. "So, Papa, what is this news you were going to tell us?"

"Well, your mother and I have received on invitation from Corona. You remember their King and Queen came to our winter gala last year?"

"Oh, who could forget them?" said Anna in remembrance. "I've never met such kind people! And the story about their daughter and how they never gave up hope—I cried tears of joy when Arendelle learned she had been found at last."

Elsa wished she had gone to that gala. Corona was a close ally to Arendelle, with an adored royal family who had recently found their lost princess. They sounded like wonderful people and she had longed to meet them. But of course, she didn't dare attend a crowded party. Maybe someday, but not anytime soon. She went on listening to her parents.

"Yes. Miracles do happen, don't they?" said Mama. "Anyway, back to the news at hand—"

"Rapunzel and I have been writing letters back and forth. She's so artistic, always drawing little flowers and designs on the things she sends. I'd love to meet her someday—"

"Focus, Anna!" Elsa teased with a giggle. "Can't you see there other things at hand?"

"Right! Sorry, Mama."

"As we were saying," said the King. "Your mother and I have received an invitation to Princess Rapunzel's wedding! Her parents have told us all about the young man; apparently he's a former thief. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised when I heard of his background, but he has earned Corona's trust and Princess Rapunzel's heart. From what the royal family has told us, he sounds like a decent fellow who will do well ruling by her side one day."

"A wedding! Oh, that's wonderful news!" Anna proclaimed. "Any chance Elsa and I could come? I know I've only met the King and Queen of Corona that one time, and have yet to meet Rapunzel, but perhaps…?" he big eyes became bigger with begging, gleaming with hope.

Mama smiled. "Sorry, sweetie. But we cannot _all_ leave Arendelle." She addressed both of her daughters. "You two will be running the kingdom while your father and I are away. After all, you're both growing up so quickly. This will be the perfect time to learn more responsibilities about being 'in charge,' so to speak."

"Elsa," said Papa. "As heir, your tasks will be slightly more numerous, but I believe this is the perfect way to continue preparing you for the throne. And Anna, while your responsibilities will not be primary, they will by no means be less important. Now, it would be wise for you two to work as a team, since this trip will be the longest time your mother and I have been away from home…"

Across the table, Elsa bit her lip as her father went on. She couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of the panicked scream in her head. _Running the kingdom_ while her parents were away? What if she had to leave the castle grounds? What if she stayed around people for too long? She'd have to be careful to keep her emotions in check—that always made her powers go haywire when she least expected it, even with gloves on. _Why was_ I _born the oldest? I'll be ruling Arendelle someday…This will be my lifelong fate, keeping the magic a secret. It will never end…_ she thought gravely.

Anna, however, was more excited about the prospect. A tad nervous, though. "Sounds like a big job, but I'll do my best to help out in any way I can. We'll work as a team…right?" she glanced at her sister, hoping to see some enthusiasm.

"Uh…right…" Suddenly Elsa lost her appetite. It could be dangerous if something went wrong; she shuddered at the thought. "Um…Papa, Mama…how long will you be gone, exactly?"

"Two weeks. The wedding isn't for another month, so there's some time to prepare you for a stretch of ruling, Elsa. You are eighteen after all, and I think it's wise to have some hands-on experience with running the kingdom." Papa noticed the worried look in her icy blue eyes. Of course; she was utterly terrified of something bad happening. But there hadn't been a major incident for years—he knew she would be able to handle it. He smiled encouragingly. "Elsa? It will be alright. A mere two weeks is nothing to be afraid of."

She took a deep inhale. He was right. It wasn't that long…she could handle it. Right?

The sight of optimistic Anna chatting with Mama about royal weddings helped her unwind a little. Joining in the conversation was hard, though. A billion tiny worries had crept into her head all at once. More than anything right now, Elsa wanted to be alone, safe in her room, to plan out the upcoming task.

…

There were many sunny days after that. So enticing that Anna spent a good deal of them outdoors, shirking her duties as a princess. She often slipped away from her academic studies to play croquet with the servants. Elsa remained indoors, paying close attention to Papa's advice. He was an excellent king and ran Arendelle effortlessly. The castle's royal advisors were often a great help, Elsa noticed. Running a kingdom really did seem more like a team effort at times.

Her heart pounded. If she was to be in charge for two weeks, how could she possibly spend so much time with the advisors and castle staff? It was rare when she spent more than an hour with anyone. She would have to retreat to places of solitude as often as possible. A little plan was forming in her head: take care of any duties quickly, and steal away to her room the moment she was able. _Avoid Anna…actually, avoid everyone…that should keep the castle safe._

…

Before long, the day of Rapunzel's wedding was soon to arrive. The journey to Corona was only a few days by sea, and Mama and Papa would stay there for the big event before returning. "Nothing to worry about…" Elsa kept repeating the mantra as she paced in her room. "There is absolutely _nothing_ to worry about…just conceal and don't let it show…And stay away from everybody as much as possible, just to be on the safe side…can't be too careful…"

She often talked to herself like this when stressed. She tried not to think about her powers, but it wasn't easy. All of this stress was only making things worse. Despite the summer sun lighting up the walls, subtle frost kept forming on the windowpanes when she approached them. She groaned and reached for her gloves again.

Mama and Papa were leaving today. She would have to stay in here a little longer and calm down before saying her goodbyes.

…

Anna skidded along the carpeted corridor just for the fun of it. She slid right past the door to Elsa's room…she stopped a moment. It was soooo tempting to knock…should she? Their parents were leaving for the trip today. It would be so much more special if they all said their goodbyes together as a family.

Anna resumed walking. There was no reason to knock on her sister's door anymore. She never opened it, so what was the point?

Shaking away her lonely thoughts, Anna smiled again and ran a little further. Her parents' quarters were at the end of the long hall. Their grad master bedroom was a bit in disarray with some travelling trunks taking up the floor space. A few piles of clothes were sitting on the furniture, ready to be packed up. Mama and Papa were in the middle of some last-minute packing when Anna scurried into the room.

"See you in two weeks!" she ran into their arms. For a second, she closed her eyes as they hugged her right back. "Have a wonderful time at the wedding! Write to me the second it's over to tell me all about it. That way, it'll be fresh in your memories and I can hear every detail!"

Mama giggled. "You have our word, Anna."

"Later on this summer, we should all make a trip to Corona." said Papa. "It's a beautiful kingdom this time of the year."

"Oh, yes, that sounds—oh. Do you think Elsa would even come?"

The King and Queen paused. If only Elsa wasn't so scared all the time…Her constant glove-wearing and keeping distant helped to conceal her secret, but would a trip outside the kingdom be too much to handle?

Anna was biting her lip, waiting for an answer. "It's alright," she broke the pause before they did. "While you're away, I'll try to talk to her. Somehow."

"Your sister has a lot to deal with," said Papa, giving her a hug. "She'll tell you when she's ready, I'm sure, but for now, just be there for each other. It's not easy running Arendelle alone, so be sure to do your part, sweetheart."

Anna nodded in earnest. "I will, Papa. I'll do my very best. And don't worry about Arendelle. It'll still be standing when you get back!"

The King and Queen laughed as they gave their youngest daughter another hug.

…

Elsa ended up waiting until the very last minute, when the servants were preparing the fully-packed trunks for travel. They were actually being carried out through the double doors into the courtyard by the time Elsa made an appearance.

Mama and Papa were at the bottom of the staircase. With all the preparations for the trip complete, they were all set to head down to the docks.

Elsa remained straight and poised—a little too rigidly—and descended. She was dressed in an uncomfortable stiff-collared dress. (All of her outfits were rather confining.) As a formality, she made a curtsy to her parents. It was perfect, but rather forced, as if she were acting the part of a timid, anti-social princess. She looked up at them, her eyes full of worry. "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." said her father.

Elsa folded her hands and exhaled. _I certainly hope so._ "Two weeks is just such a long time…I'll keep things running smoothly around here, but promise to come back the minute you are able to. Please? Something might go wrong."

"Elsa…" he mother stepped forward with outstretched arms, as if about to give her a comforting hug.

"Don't, please." Elsa shirked away.

The Queen backed off sadly. She and the King were growing increasingly worried about Elsa's constant fear. She didn't like anyone touching her or getting too close, both physically and emotionally. It was getting out of hand.

"Sweetie, you cannot allow your fears to run your life," Mama said quietly, lest the servants overhear something. "While we're in Corona, I want you to spend some time out of your room. You need to. Go spend some quality time with Anna!"

"You know I can't do that, Mama. What if—"

"The gloves help." said Papa. "So long as you remain calm and collected, you'll be just fine. Getting upset about the magic only makes it worse, remember? Even a single hour together would mean the world to your sister."

Biting her lip, Elsa considered it. He did have a point…she and Anna couldn't very well run Arendelle if one of them was locked away in their room. Anna didn't know of the strong magic Elsa processed. If she found out, a repeat of the incident long ago might occur. Elsa was determined not to let such a thing happen. Not to her, nor anyone else. But she considered her parents' suggestion. "I can't promise that will happen…but…I'll try."

"That's our girl," Mama made another attempt at giving her daughter a hug, but Elsa was expecting it this time. She flinched away again; even a brief hug was unheard of. The Queen was bothered by this, but understood. She and the King gave loving smiles of reassurance instead. Although it was not the same as a hug, it made Elsa feel better, anyway.

"Have a safe trip!" she called as the King and Queen went out into the courtyard. The carriage was loaded with trunks and luggage, ready to head down to the awaiting ship.

Elsa and a few servants remained in the doorway to wave farewell. The horses' hooves clopped loudly on the cobblestone, just loud enough to mask the sound of a pair of dashing feet. Out of nowhere, Anna appeared, waving exuberantly and jumping up and down. "Goodbye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Have a wonderful time at the wedding! Don't forget to write to us!" She stepped out into the sun, all smiles as her parents called back their replies.

Breathless from running, the younger princess turned around to face her sister. "I'm going to miss them."

"Yes…me too." Elsa lingered as the servants disappeared one by one back into the castle. When they were all gone, it was just her and Anna left in the doorway, watching the carriage depart. Now was her chance; Anna was right here in front of her! She quickly racked her brains for a suggestion to do something together. Or maybe they could just talk, here and now. There was no time like the present; if she put it off, she may not talk to her at all.

"You know, Elsa, one of the chefs has a stash of chocolate ice cream in the kitchens," Anna wrung her hands with mischievousness. "Care to come and try some? He'll never know."

A cold dessert? That actually might be safe enough…but once again, her terrors got the better of her. "…Maybe some other time, Anna." Elsa turned away reluctantly and slowly made her way up the stairs. There was a whole two weeks ahead. She could always try later. Already she had been out of her room too long.

Back in the doorway, Anna sighed as she watched Elsa leave. She just didn't understand it! _Why_ was Elsa so distant? And who could turn down the chance of a chocolate sundae? _I'll just have to keep at it. She has to come around one of these days. We're in charge of Arendelle now—this is the perfect time!_ Anna was forever an optimist. Whatever Elsa was dealing with—weather it be agoraphobia, a prolonged depression, or just a case of extreme shyness, she would get to the bottom of it someday.

Still, it was very lonely sneaking off to the castle kitchens by herself.

Hiding at the top of the staircase, Elsa watched her go. She almost went after her…but she just couldn't. Already she felt an icy tingle in her gloved fingertips and in her chest, too. The sadness of her parents' departure was causing her powers to act up of their own accord. In a great hurry, Elsa began the mad dash back to her room. _So much for that…I'll just have to try again tomorrow. Or maybe the next day…with Mama and Papa gone, neither of us should be alone the whole time._

 **This sort of tale has probably been done before in the world of Frozen fics, but this one ends on a super-tragic note. This re-write ended up being longer then I anticipated, so I've broken it down to 3 parts. Stay tuned for updates!**


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Over the next two weeks, Elsa did not keep the promise. She had said she would try; at least _try_ to spend time with her sister. It would make not only Anna happy, but also herself. There was nothing Elsa wanted more then to reconnect. But as usual, her fears ruled her whole being. She was so terrified of someone discovering her secret—one wrong move and that was it. People would be terrified of her, or she may end up hurting someone unintentionally. Just the thought alone drove her to spend entire days locked away in her room.

One morning Elsa decided to eat breakfast in the less-formal dining room. The windows were big and tall, offering a beautiful view of the fjord. With the sun shining in, it was a perfect place to start the day. But Anna had showed up to join her. She had sat so close that Elsa fought to remain seated at the table. The entire breakfast had been tense and full of awkward silence, while anxiousness boiled in Elsa's mind the whole time. This was far too risky…she saw very little of Anna after that.

It was a lonely time. Elsa only left her quarters to take care of any important royal obligations that required her attention. Sometimes she met with advisors, but of Anna, she saw not a trace.

 _If only these two weeks would pass by faster! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up without losing my mind!_ She paced around frantically in her bedroom. Gloves were on her hands, but the icy tingle was still in her fingertips. It was like her inner feelings were punching her in the face. Elsa took a deep, long breath. "I've got to keep suppressing it. When Mama and Papa get back, I've got to talk to them about it. The magic only feels stronger the harder I try to hide it…"

There had to be an easier way to deal with this problem. She could figure it out with her parents, but for now, she was on her own.

…

The outskirts of the storm could be felt at Arendelle's borders. A tyrant of rain and wind strong enough to rock the ships currently docked in the fjord. Many people bolted their windows shut to wait for it all to be over. In the heart of the castle, the two princesses grew increasingly worried. The storm was bad…a few ships had fought through only to reach Arendelle battered and broken. Missing masts, railings snapped in two, shaken-up crewmates…

Not one of the ships was the royal barge Mama and Papa had boarded.

They were due back from the wedding any day, now. As promised, they had sent a long and detailed letter about the event on the fastest cargo ship—it had reached the princesses extremely quickly. But the happy letter was of little comfort to either of them.

Elsa was so flustered that she covered miles just by pacing around in her room. Icy footprints followed her. Frost spread across the carpet no matter how much she tried to suppress it. Any second, Mama and Papa's ship would arrive home…any second, now…The storm was slowly beginning to die down. The wind howled less loudly against the windowpanes, finally allowing Elsa to think. She approached the window, hugging herself anxiously. She gazed out at the tyrant of wind, praying her parents would make it home safely. "Please be alright…"

Elsewhere in the castle, Anna was acting similarly, minus the magic. Sometimes when she felt afraid or nervous about something, she took to the library for some distraction. It was a secluded, quiet part of the castle. The storm howled less loudly here, and reading a peaceful book would distract her from the trickle of worries that were filling her up. Anna found it hard to concentrate, though. Lying on her back on an ornate reading-sofa, she was comfortable. But she put the book down every five minutes to gaze out the window. She bit her lip. The storm couldn't be any worse at sea…could it?

…

News of the King and Queen's ship reached Arendelle a few days later: all crew and passengers lost. No survivors.

The kingdom took the news lard. Their royal family was so beloved, honorable, and just. The entire population was in mourning. Every soul dressed in black in the time that followed. A memorial service for the public was held at the docks in memory of all who had perished in the storm. Not much had been recovered from the wreckage—only a few shards of wood, and the odd travelling trunk or missing shoe. The people of Arendelle tossed thousands of flowers into the water that day. Like the somber air, the sky was clouded and grey. It was a time for remembrance and the heavens seemed to understand how much the people cared. It joined in the memorial service and rained steadily to mourn in its own way.

…

The private funeral was to take place soon. Over the next few days, there was a faint ray of hope—perhaps the King and Queen would be found clinging to some wreckage. Dazed and injured, but alive. Yet as time went on, hope faded. No bodies were ever found. Likely they never would be.

Two grand memorial stones were prepared. Anna was in charge of foreseeing them…it was the most emotionally difficult thing she had ever done in her life. The news hadn't yet sunk in until the moment she laid eyes on the stones. Reading the beautifully carved names of her parents…only then did it hit her. These were her _parents' gravestones_. She approved the masons' work and dashed back to the castle. It had hit her like a punch to the stomach—her parents were gone. The entourage of attendants accompanying her could not offer the comfort she wanted. She had to get back to the castle; there wasn't a moment to waste.

She needed Elsa.

The heir to Arendelle hadn't been seen since the news was delivered. To others, the eldest princess appeared to have taken it harder than anyone. She had locked herself away in her quarters, becoming even more isolated than usual. No one had caught a glimpse of her since that day. Not a single meal had been sent to her room. A few servants suspected the princess of sneaking down to the kitchens unseen; they had not the heart to seek her out.

At the moment, Elsa was sitting on the edge of a chair, a desk in front of her, with papers spread out. She was stiff, performing breathing exercises, as if on the verge of a panic attack but fighting it with every fiber of her being. _Seems to be working…_ she looked around the room for signs of snow or frost. _There's not a snowflake in sight._

The papers contained information about the upcoming funeral: where it was taking place, descriptions of the memorial stones, which dignitaries were to attend, and other such things. Other royals from neighboring countries would be there, and a great many speeches were to be made by the priests and assorted guests. Elsa had been reading the documents stoically. She was trying to remain unemotional about the whole thing. _It can't be true…This has to be a dream._ She clutched her head in her hands, putting her elbows on the table. "It's all just a bad dream that I'll wake up from any second…"

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

 _Oh no._ She sat upright, straight as a statue, eyes wide but looking at nothing.

"Elsa? Please, let me in!" Anna sounded out of breath.

Elsa hesitated before answering. "What's wrong?" She didn't get up, for fear of losing control.

"I just came from town—" Anna panted. "I was with some of the advisors, but I—I just couldn't take it! The—the—the _gravestones._ They're ready, Elsa! I just couldn't—"

Anna was on the verge of breaking down. Elsa could hear it in her voice: the choking, and fighting back tears while struggling to get words out. More than anything, Elsa wanted to rush over and unlock the door…maybe she could this time. She took one step before snapping back to her senses. A frosty footprint was left on the carpet, and more frost on the table where her elbows had been resting. The magic had a mind of its own at the moment. Even through her long sleeves and gloved hands, it was seeping through. It was proof that she was indeed grieving, despite her efforts to bury the sadness. Hearing her weeping sister on the other side of the door had sent her over the edge.

With a heavy heart, Elsa remained rooted to the carpet.

"Elsa? You have to let me in!" Anna said through her choking tears. "There's no one here I can talk to. Mama and Papa aren't coming back. Never! I just read their—their—" the word 'graves' never came out.

A crystalized tear rolled down Elsa's cheek. She stood there hugging herself, not moving from the spot. Snowflakes were beginning to fall from the ceiling close by. The frosty patches on the table seemed a little larger, now. If Anna saw all of this, things would only get worse.

"Didn't you hear me, Elsa?" Anna said quietly when her sister made no response. "They're _gone_."

"…I know." Elsa finally replied.

In the corridor, Anna's knees were getting shaky. Some people dealt with grief differently than others, of that she knew. For her sister to shut herself away like this was no surprise, but surely Elsa would at least open up to give her a shred of comfort. What was so hard about that? "Well?" Anna persisted. "Can I come in? Please?"

There was no sound from inside. Was Elsa crying silently? Or just ignoring her like she always did?

"Elsa, won't you unlock the door?" Anna practically begged.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry." Elsa was more sorry then words would say. Her excuse sounded so unfeeling, so _cold_ …that she barely recognized the voice as her own. Snow kept on falling inaudibly around her, so she sat at the window seat to stay as far away from the bedroom door as possible.

Anna took a step back, not believing what she was hearing. Their parents were dead, and all Elsa could do was just confine herself to her room! Didn't she care at all? The youngest princess was not angry; just utterly heartbroken. Wiping the tear streaks off her face, Anna decided to leave. "I'll…leave you alone, then." There was no point lingering. Elsa never opened the door for her; it didn't look like she would change her ways, even now. "The funeral is next week, Elsa. I'll meet you in the courtyard, so we go there together—"

"I'm not going." Elsa gripped the edge of the window seat, frowning at the declaration. A sudden thought was realized: Mama and Papa had been the only ones who knew of the magic. Now nobody did. Her secret had died with them.

"Not going? But…" Anna couldn't think of a response. Not going to the funeral of their own parents? The entire castle staff was assisting in the arrangements, even. To make sure Mama and Papa's tribute would be perfect. For one of their daughters to not even attend…Anna didn't understand it. For a long while she stood there, staring at her sister's door, in the hope it would magically evaporate.

But it never budged. Nor did her sister say another word.

Elsa was indeed crying crystallized tears silently. The snow picked up a little to match her emotions and she didn't bother trying to control them. Eventually Anna's footsteps were heard walking away slowly down the corridor. _She'll hate me forever after this…she'll never speak to me again._ That had been the hardest conversation of her life; cruel, heartless, and selfish. But she was only trying to protect Anna. Having her alive and breathing was better than having her near this dangerous magic.

Elsa sighed, emotionally exhausted. Right now, the falling snow was pretty to look at. But she knew better. It could get dangerous very quickly. "I can't take any changes. Maybe someday she'll forgive me. Once I can suppress it completely, only then will I tell her."

Yet another pang of guilt came to Elsa: the last meeting with her parents, before they left for the trip. Mama had tried to give her a loving hug, and Papa looked like he would have done the same. But she had dodged and backed away in fear. She wept in regret, knowing that was a moment she could never relive. "I should have hugged them goodbye…"


	3. Part Three

**So my 3 part plan ended up turning into 4 parts. This rewrite ended up longer then expected. Enjoy!**

Part Three

The week passed by in a haze.

It was exhausting for Anna. She sought out a shoulder to cry on wherever she could, since Elsa was ignoring her, no matter how many times she went to her door. From the most trusted maids and other servants, Anna accepted each and every hug, and listened to their words of reassurance. The loss of the King and Queen was hard for them, too; after all, much of the castle staff had served them for years, becoming life-long friends of the royal family.

Having the servants join in mourning was somewhat of a comfort, but it just wasn't the same. Anna repeatedly went to her sister's locked door. She knocked, called to see if Elsa would even answer. When a reply came, Anna was only met with variations of "Leave me alone, Anna."

Later that week, Anna tried yet again. "Elsa?" _Knock, Knock, Knock._ "The funeral is tomorrow…Even Corona's royal family is going to be there. Won't you come out? I really need to talk to you about it."

For a second, all was quiet. Then Elsa's muffled voice answered coldly. "I know it's tomorrow, Anna. I've made all the arrangements."

"From in _there_?" Anna was shocked. She hadn't seen Elsa in days, and knew she had been handling things like invitations, paperwork, and signing documents from the confines of her room. But to not even come out in all that time? "If you went to all the trouble of arranging everything, why aren't you even going?"

"I just can't go."

"Why not? What's wrong?" Anna heard a break in Elsa's voice that time. She must be grieving too, but didn't know how to deal with it. "You know I'm always here for you, Elsa. Don't you want to talk?"

" _No!_ …Now go away."

Anna backed away from the door. Her hopeful face turned to one of hurt, and her arms hung limp. This was the response she got, after trying to be kind and reassuring? She was sure Elsa needed some comfort, too. They had just lost their parents! Instead, the only thing she got was another door in her face. Anna wasn't angry—having Mama and Papa gone was taking too much of a toll to even be remotely angry—she was just confused and heartbroken. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stumbled down the corridor without another word.

Elsa pressed an ear to the door, listening hard to hear Anna's footsteps. She herself was fighting tears; ordering her to leave had been wrong and harsh. She hadn't _wanted_ to say it, but there was no other option. She took a glance around her room: the entirety of her quarters was encased in frost. Sheets of it had formed on the walls, the carpet, the ceiling, every furniture surface, and also the windows. _It's never been this bad before…_

As hard as Elsa was trying to keep her emotions in check, nothing was working. Making the funeral arrangements hadn't helped. Whenever a royal advisor had to deliver more documents, she had to concentrate harder than ever to make the frost dissipate, or even ask them to leave the papers outside in the corridor so she could pick them up when no one was around. The moment Elsa was left alone, just the mere thought of her dead parents brought all the feelings back, along with more ice.

Hearing Anna leave without another word was hard. Elsa could've punched herself for being so cruel! " _Why_ did I say that?!" she whispered, shaking her head in regret.

Sensing her distress, the surrounding frost became more opaque. Subtle snowflakes began floating around. A few of them were even stoic, not moving at all—just hovering in mid-air. The magical snowflakes had never acted like this before. Elsa suspected it had something to do with the grief welling up inside her. She had to keep it under control. If she attended the funeral like this, something terrible was bound to happen.

"Conceal and don't feel... _don't feel_ …just forget about it all!" she whispered the mantra, still pacing.

But Mama and Papa were gone. Drowned and killed at sea. She was shutting her sister out more than ever. The castle staff was leaving her alone, allowing her to 'cope with her grief.' Don't feel…with all the things that were happening, how could she not feel? Elsa lay on her bed to stare at the ceiling, completely lost as to what to do.

As if on cue, the snowflakes became more numerous.

…

Anna attended the funeral alone.

At least, that was what it felt like. She wasn't all by herself, what with the huge crowd in attendance. Visiting dignitaries, high-ranking officials, royals from neighboring countries, and a great many of Arendelle's castle staff were here. All had known the King and Queen personally, so this had a different feel to it then the public ceremony for the people not long ago. Anna recognized a great many familiar faces, yet she still felt a great emptiness, even with so many family friends present.

She had hoped— _prayed_ —that Elsa would change her mind and show up. But when the service began, she realized it was a false hope. The somber air immediately felt more so.

The skies were clouded over and grey again. There was a threat of rain looming, for the heavens still seemed to keep time with the mood. Anna stood between the grand memorial stones of her mother and father. They stood atop a hill not too far away from the castle. Since Anna was facing the audience, she stole a glimpse at her home, wondering if Elsa was at a window somewhere, peering out to watch from the great distance. _Even after the way she spoke to me, she must want to have some part in all of this…_ She tried to stand up a little straighter, aware of the big audience. As she was the only princess of Arendelle here, she wanted to wear a brace face.

As the priest began to speak, a few sniffles were heard from the congregation. Everyone was dressed in black, including Anna herself. Among the people were the princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her parents and handsome new husband. Anna and Rapunzel had been writing letters back and forth for the last year. The Corona royal family were such wonderful people, and Anna was glad they were here, but she wished she could've met her pen-pal under different circumstances.

Many speakers came forward after the eulogy was read. Anna listened attentively, although it was difficult hearing about her parents who were no longer here. A tight feeling began welling up in her chest. It felt like a fist was squeezing her lungs, making it hard to breathe. At the same time her nose and eyes were running. Hurriedly, she pulled out a handkerchief. A lot of other people had them, too.

The speakers had all prepared beautiful speeches, reciting them eloquently. To hear of all the wonderful traits and tales of Mama and Papa make Anna smile with pride through her tears. So many people had loved them. She herself was expected to say a few words, since Elsa wasn't present. Elsa…this whole thing would be easier to bear if she were only here. Anna glanced at the empty spot on the grass beside her. She tried to imagine her sister standing there—not the distant, introverted, scared Elsa, but the happy and fun-loving Elsa, like how she used to be when they were children.

 _I've got to go see her when this is over._

Many people had questioned why the heir of Arendelle hadn't come to her own parents' funeral. Everyone had asked Anna where she was, and Anna merely said, "Elsa just can't handle it right now." But with such a vague excuse, the people still whispered.

When it came time for Anna to speak—she was the last one to do so—she walked a few steps closer to the audience so that they could hear her. Public speaking was one of the necessary things a princess had to learn. Normally, Anna was quite good at it and didn't mind, but on this occasion, she worried about choking up and breaking down part-way through.

"Thank you all for coming," she said, deciding to keep this short. "When my mother and father left Arendelle, it was for a happy occasion. They left in good spirits and looked forward to the voyage. We had a wonderful farewell and goodbye…I never imagined they would never be returning…" she paused to sniffle. "My parents were kind, loving people who would never harm a soul. They ruled Arendelle with justice and honor, and treated its people with the outmost respect, dignity, and equality. I hope someday my sister and I can live up to their example. For our parents to be taken from us so soon is unfair…but they will forever be remembered in our hearts and in the hearts of the people…I'll miss them very much."

That was all Anna managed before a small flood of tears began. The congregation seemed to understand; it couldn't be easy for a fifteen-year-old girl to push through an event like this. The priest concluded the funeral with a candle light and a few minutes of silence for remembrance. Afterwards, the reception was to be held in the castle ballroom. There was to be plenty of warm comfort food served. Things like cheesy pasta, potatoes, and warm bread rolls with butter. But Anna had no plans to attend. She stood over the hilltop, suddenly wary from all this. The moment the service was done, she _had_ to go and seek out her sister.

This was the hardest time of their lives. Right now, she was in desperate need of someone to talk to, and was sure Elsa needed the same.

…

Elsa had indeed watched from a distance.

To find a suitable vantage point, she had had to leave her room, go up a floor, and go to the end of a hallway with a large window at the far end. The two memorial stones looked like ants from here. The field of guests clad in black mourning clothes was such a sad sight to see. From so far away, it was hard to make out the individual form of the priest; Elsa assumed the little dot near him was Anna. All alone, standing between the graves. _Poor Anna…I wish I could be there, too._

Elsa got comfortable, sitting on the floor to gaze out the floor-length window forlornly. She had already had a good cry earlier, so her sorrow wasn't felt as strongly now. Plus, she couldn't hear what was being said as speakers got up to say their words. That helped in keeping her emotions neutral. There were only a few scant traces of frost around her—mostly on the cold floor.

"I shouldn't stay out here much longer." She worried, glad that most of the staff was at the funeral. "I was lucky enough not to run into anyone on the way up here."

Soon, the crowd of people began to disperse, so Elsa took this as her cue to retreat. She made it back to her room without much incident—well, except for a little cloud of snowflakes that was following her around.

When she was locked away again, the snow really began to fall. In her room, Elsa could finally relax. Having to leave was like diving into the sea and holding her breath. Now she could let it out. With a single, sad sigh, the frost spread all up the walls, emanating from her. Some of the snowflakes became still in the air, suspended by nothing. The sight was very interesting, and Elsa took a few moments to admire it.

Then reality hit her: she had abandoned not only Anna, but Mama and Papa, too, by not going to the funeral! What would they say? Would they be ashamed? Disappointed that she was allowing fear to run her life? Elsa became even more upset just thinking about it. She collapsed on her bed and said a quick prayer. "Please forgive me, Mama; Papa…I'm sorry for the way I am. But I can't risk losing Anna, too…Why did you have to go?"

…

A little later, once the hovering snowflakes had been given enough time to fill the whole room, there came a dreaded sound at the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Elsa sat up slowly. She had no plans to open it. She couldn't let anyone see the room in this state.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there," came Anna's voice. She spoke in a weary way; probably having run out of tears to shed. "People kept asking where you were; a lot of people have been asking where you've been, lately."

Elsa remained huddled in a ball, hugging her knees, and not budging. Of course: everyone in the kingdom would be asking about her by now. She hadn't made a public appearance in ages. Not being around at the funeral would heighten the peoples' suspicions. Elsa wasn't sure how to respond to Anna's statement, so she just listened anxiously.

"Everyone at the service was so kind," Anna went on. "They said 'have courage,' and I'm trying to. But it's hard…I just wish Mama and Papa were here to help us."

Elsa got up and took a step towards the door. She kept her shoulders hunched in an effort to keep the magic at bay.

"I'm right out here for you, Elsa. Just let me in…please? We only have each other, now; it's just you and me."

 _She's right._ Elsa took another step. _We only have each other._ She put a hand on the doorknob—not turning, just touching it. This was a big moment of decision. She glanced around the room: it was very cold in here, but beautiful, in a way. Frost decorated everything with intricate icy patterns. With the suspended snow, the room looked like a strange fantasy painting. Elsa was keeping her emotions suppressed as best she could. Even with her efforts, the magic was getting stronger every day. _Maybe I should just tell Anna about it all. Things would be easier if she only knew…_ Her hand remained on the doorknob.

But fear bested Elsa yet again and she let go. _No. I'm too dangerous._ She leaned with her back to the door and slunk down to the floor. Her head lolled backwards in shame. Frost emanated from her person yet again, spreading across the walls and carpet. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut with a sigh; the worry, fears and sorrow were really beginning to take a toll.

Out in the corridor, Anna had slid down to the floor as well. Elsa heard her little sister's voice from a lower level now, speaking so sorrowfully that Elsa could hardly bear to listen.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna wasn't leaving. She was just sitting there, right outside.

That was a good question. Elsa pulled her knees in closer and stifled a sob. The rift between her and Anna was already great. As hard as Anna tried to reconnect, Elsa would _never_ allow herself to become close once again. Mama and Papa had been the glue that brought them all together—with them gone, the great rift would only grow from here.

Elsa said not a word to the heart-broken Anna. The younger princess needed a sister so badly right now; a shoulder to cry on; someone to offer words of comfort…but Elsa just couldn't bear to risk more tragedy. She stayed in her room, wishing all this magic would melt away. The guilt she felt was indescribable. She wiped away the icy tears of shame. _What kind of horrible sister have I turned into?_


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Neither princess fared well that evening.

Anna's appetite returned and she made her way to the ballroom to forage what was left from the reception. A big chocolate soufflé had been left out. Anything with chocolate was Anna's favorite, so she chowed down on that, along with a sandwich and some roast potatoes. A few maids found her, and she gladly accepted their hugs of consolation. She wanted to talk to them further, but the long day had left her tired beyond belief. A few hours of unconsciousness sounded great right about now. Princess Anna retired to bed and cried herself to sleep that night.

Elsa faced different problems. With her guilt and sorrow combined, she couldn't very well leave her quarters. Hunger eventually drove her out in the witching hour. All within the castle were asleep, save for a few guards on night watch. But Elsa knew the most desolate routes to the kitchens and managed to creep through the castle undetected. Frosty footprints were left in her wake—hopefully they would be melted by the time the guards came by on patrol. Elsa was also careful not to touch anything along the way. Her gloves were extra thick, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.

In the kitchens, Elsa found some leftover chicken drumsticks and chocolate soufflé in the icebox. She also grabbed an apple from the pantry. Eating cold leftovers wasn't so bad; anyway, she was hungry and hadn't eaten all day. She sat on the wooden countertop, drumstick in hand, feeling miserable. She felt sorry for Anna, sorry for not attending the service, and sorry for Arendelle, which now had no proper ruler. Eating a long-awaited meal helped Elsa feel a little better, at least.

 _I won't be officially crowned for another three years._ Elsa chewed, remembering Arendelle's laws. _What do I do until then? Just keep hiding and run the kingdom from my room? And what about after that, when I'm made Queen?_

She would be forced into the spotlight for the rest of her life. Until then, she had to lay low, and try to figure out how to suppress her magic. It would be tough, but she made a steely resolve to do it.

 _I still have to make things right with Anna, somehow…But how?_ She pondered while eating chocolate. She couldn't be near anybody—even now there was a small shower of snow dusting over the food, making it even colder. Elsa soon came up with an idea. It would be enough to clear her conscience, at least, until she came up with something better.

When her hunger was satisfied, she cleared up the crumbs and crept back through the castle. Her next stop was Anna's room.

…

All throughout the journey to get there, spooky shadows stretched across the walls, cast by the moonlight. All was very still and silent. It was unlikely Anna would be awake in this dead hour of the night. Especially after a day like today. Elsa illuminated the hall with a large snowflake that hovered in her hand. It caught the moonlight and sparkled to act as a sort of shimmering lantern. Elsa was proud of this trick; she had figured it out recently and had longed to show it to Papa…which would never happen, now.

When she reached the door to Anna's quarters, the snowflake shrank and floated around, still following Elsa. It would be a while until it disappeared completely.

There were no guards near; Elsa assumed they were patrolling the floor. _I'd better be quick._ The door was unlocked, so she quietly opened it and slipped inside.

She shut the door behind her without a sound. Intruding like this was wrong; something she would _never_ do under normal circumstances. Anna's room was big, open, and cheerful with filigree-decorated furniture and bright colors. Though in the moonlight, everything had a silvery tone to it. For a good minute, Elsa just looked around; had she ever been in her sister's room before? She couldn't even remember.

Anna was sound asleep, face tear-stained as if she had been crying for the longest time beforehand. The sight tugged at Elsa's heartstrings. _Should I wake her?_ When they were children, Anna used to wake her up in the middle of the night for all manner of reasons: to play, to cause mischief in the castle, or just to read books together. That was before the trolls had altered Anna's memory.

Elsa's distraught mood caused a subtle sheet of ice to emanate from her feet…"No, no, no! Stop that!" she hissed at the ice in annoyance. She took a breath to relax and the ice stopped. _Better not wake her._

So Elsa stayed there by the wall, a good, safe distance from her sleeping sister. "Hi, Anna," she began. Talking to Anna, even while she slept, was the only way to clear her guilt. It was better than nothing. "…I'm sorry I haven't been around much. There's so much more going on then you realize; perhaps I'll tell you about it someday."

Anna stirred a bit. Already her hair was in a messy, bedhead state and resembled a bird's nest.

"I'm only staying away to protect you," Elsa continued. "I didn't ask to be born like this. Mama and Papa are the only ones who know…or they _were_ …" A sniffle threatened, but she kept it under control. "Please forgive me for this, Anna. But I'm doing this for the good of the kingdom. If I were to make a mistake and hurt someone, or even hurt _you_ again…I couldn't bear losing you, too. Papa always advised to 'conceal and not let it show.' I'm working on it…I think."

The ice at her feet showed no signs of regressing. Elsa leaned against the wall with a sigh. She hoped her words would play into Anna's subconscious, somehow. Maybe they would. So she went on. "Mama would surely cry if she knew how I behaved today: skipping the funeral and not even speaking to you about it. I'm so sorry…They would want us to be there for each other. But it's never going to happen, Anna. It just can't…I don't even _deserve_ to be forgiven for being such a horrid sister. Just know that I'm sorry for everything; for treating you the way I do."

Anna stirred again but did not wake. She looked so sad in her sleep. Perhaps she was dreaming about Mama and Papa. Such a thing would be no surprise after the events of today. The white streak in Anna's hair was visible from this angle. It was a solid reminder of what could happen if Elsa wasn't careful.

The elder princess gathered some courage and approached to give her grief-stricken sister a kiss on the forehead. Elsa backed off immediately, for snowflakes began drifting around the moment she did so. Anna still did not wake. But that one brief act of kindness and sympathy seemed to lessen the despair on her face.

"I should go," Elsa noticed the snow getting stronger as she lost control of her emotions. "I've been out of my room far too long…Don't have any nightmares, OK, Anna? And please don't hate me for this. I still love you, little sister. I just can't be here for you…Bye."

So Elsa slipped back out without a sound, so as not to fully wake Anna. She escaped back down the corridor which looked as she felt: completely empty, dark, and desolate.

The two sisters had just lost their loving, caring parents. Neither of them had anyone to turn to during this difficult time. As much as they wished to seek out comfort in the other's arms, it simply could not happen.

Anna tossed in her sleep fitfully, dreaming of howling sea winds mixed with the screams of drowning sailors.

Elsa wept all the way back to her room, where yet another blanket of frost promptly formed and a flurry of snow began.

Both were in mourning. But each of them would have to get through this alone.

The End

 **Did my best to come up with a good tragedy story. I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sad stories are quite difficult for me to write, but I'm very pleased with how it turned out. (Even I got a little sad just putting this tale together!) I tried to tell the story from both Anna's and Elsa's point of view, and I hope it was told in a good way. Feel free to leave a review, but be sure to word it politely! Thanks for reading my work! Love P.D. :)**


End file.
